Only You
by Squishy ilyjgn
Summary: Sequel of Secret Love/SasuHina slight Sasusaku, NaruHina/Hinata memikirkan nama yang tertera di undangan pernikahan itu, karena salah satu diantara nama kedua mempelai itu adalah nama dirinya, Hinata Hyuuga./"Kau kembalilah bersama tunanganmu"/ Bad Summary/ Mind To RnR, please?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : All cast Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

And the story "Only you" belongs to Me

Sequel of Secret Love

Pair : Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga

Other cast : Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Hanabi Hyuuga

Rate : T/T+

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Warning : Typo merajalela, OOC, Mainstream, alur kecepatan, tulisan acak adut, tidak memenuhi standar kamus besar bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar

.

.

Salju pertama mulai turun di bagian utara kota Tokyo menandakan musim dingin mulai datang. Undangan yang sedari tadi dipegangnya kini Hinata letakkan di atas nakas meja riasnya. Wajah sendu dengan rona kemerahan dipipinya menatap dirinya yang mulai tersenyum tulus didepan kaca. Walau tatapan nya tidak berpaling, namun jauh dibenak Hinata memikirkan nama yang tertera di undangan pernikahan itu, karena salah satu diantara nama kedua mempelai itu adalah nama dirinya, Hinata Hyuuga.

.

.

"Kau sakit" itu bukan pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan yang terlontar dari lelaki berambut kuning yang tengah duduk disamping Hinata yang sedang berbaring. Hinata baru saja membuka matanya setelah pingsan selama 5 jam yang lalu, dan Naruto, si pemuda berambut kuning itu masih dengan setia menemani tunangannya hingga sadar.

"Mungkin aku butuh istirahat. Kapan kita pulang?" Tanya Hinata dengan suara seraknya. Naruto mengambil segelas air yang berada disamping tempat tidur dan membantu Hinata meminumnya.

"Kalau begitu, istirahatlah. Aku tidak ingin kau jatuh pingsan lagi. Cukup kali ini saja." kata Naruto mengusap lembut rambut Hinata.

"G-gomen Naruto, kau pasti malu karena tadi—"

"Suttss sudah, lupakan saja, nee? Aku akan pulang sekarang, jaga dirimu baik-baik, Hinata" kata Naruto yang mulai beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya tadi.

"Terimakasih."

"Oyasumi, Hinata-chan" kata Naruto yang diikuti dengan kecupan lembut dikening Hinata dan sesudahnya ia berjalan keluar meninggalkan Hinata beristirahat dikamarnya.

Kediaman Hyuuga memang selalu sepi, Naruto akui itu. Biasanya ia akan berjalan dengan langkah cepat karena tidak tahan dengan suasana mencekam di rumah ini, namun malam ini, selepas mengantarkan Hinata pulang, Naruto lebih memilih berjalan santai bahkan mungkin terlalu santai. Pikirannya melamun dan terbang ke saat-saat dimana Hinata jatuh pingsan tadi.

 _Pandangannya ia torehkan ke perempuan yang duduk disebelahnya. Perempuan anggun dengan senyum yang selalu terlukis diwajahnya. Namun walau bagaimanapun, Naruto tahu bahwa semua senyum itu bukan untukknya. Naruto bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak mengetahui arti tatapan Hinata ke sosok pemuda Uchiha yang duduk jauh diseberangnya. Naruto sebenarnya tahu segalanya, tentang hubungan masa lalu Hinata dan pemuda bernama Sasuke itu, namun katakanlah Naruto egois karena jauh dilubuk hatinya Naruto benar-benar tulus menyayangi Hinata walaupun hubungan mereka diawali dengan perjodohan._

 _"Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Sepertinya kau demam? Ku antar kau pulang, oke?" Kata Naruto. Gadis bersurai indigo itu menoleh ke arahnya, tersenyum dan sedikit menggeleng._

 _Naruto tidak yakin kapan terakhir kali ia melihat senyum cerah di wajah Hinata karena malam ini yang bisa ia temukan adalah raut tersiksa yang sarat akan rindu yang menggebu hingga membuat wajah Hinata terlihat pucat. Dan tanpa Naruto sadari, perlahan kedua kelopak Hinata tertutup dan sebelum Hinata terjatuh, seseorang mendahuluinya memeluk Hinata-nya._

 _"Hinataaaa" teriak pemuda Uchiha didepannya yang sekarang sedang memangku Hinata yang sudah terbaring pingsan._

 _Otak Naruto seakan tidak sanggup mencerna segala hal lagi. Bagaimana bisa ia yang seorang tunangannya didahului oleh pemuda asing yang tidak ia kenal untuk menyelamatkan gadisnya._

 _"Ada apa ini?"_

 _Keributan disekitarnya memaksa Naruto kembali sadar. Dengan cepat ia merebut Hinata yang masih berada didekapan si Uchiha itu._

 _"Kau kembalilah bersama tunanganmu" kata Naruto mutlak_

 _"Tidak. Bagaimana bisa kau sebagai tunangannya tidak menyadari bahwa dia sakit dan akan jatuh pingsan" lawan Sasuke tidak mau kalah_

 _"Tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri Uchiha yang terlalu memperhatikan seorang gadis yang sudah mempunyai tunangan dan sebentar lagi akan menikah" kata Naruto dan langsung menggendong Hinata dan membawanya pergi dari kerumunan pesta itu, meninggalkan Sasuke yang menggeram marah._

"Mungkin aku harus mencari tahu semua dari awal lagi" gumam Naruto

"Mencari tahu apa Nii-san?"

Naruto terlonjak kaget akan suara yang datang tiba-tiba itu, namun napasnya kembali berangsur lega kala mendapati Hanabi, adik Hinata berdiri disampingnya.

"Eh tunggu, sejak kapan kau disitu?" Tanya Naruto

"Nii-san saja yang terlalu asik melamun, gimana keadaan Hinata-nee?" Tanya Hanabi

"Baru sadar."

"Syukurlah, aku yakin pasti Nee-san kelelahan lagi" kata Hanabi bersungut-sungut sendiri membuat Naruto menatapnya gemas.

"Hm Hanabi boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Huh?" Hanabi menatap penasaran Naruto yang baru saja menanyakan itu.

"Tentang Hinata .."

"Tentu pasti akan ku beritahu semua tentang Hinata-nee, memang apa yang ingin Naruto-nii ketahui? Bukankah semua tentang Nee-san sudah Naruto-nii tahu?" Tanya Hanabi menyela perkataan Naruto dan memandang Naruto geli karena percayalah, Hanabi juga tahu bahwa Naruto pasti sudah mengetahui segala hal tentang kakak tercantik nya itu, dan bagian mana lagi yang belum diketahui pemuda Uzumaki itu

"Dan Uchiha Sasuke."

Baik. Tidak tidak ini tidak baik. Raut wajah Hanabi berubah kala Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya. Wajah yang tadinya memancarkan aura persahabatan kini berubah menjadi hm? Sedih?

"Tolong, aku tahu kau pasti mengetahui semua tentang mereka" kata Naruto memegang kedua bahu Hanabi, sedangkan Hanabi menatap Naruto gusar.

Hanabi telah berjanji bahwa walaupun ia tahu tentang hubungan pemuda uchiha dan kakak perempuannya itu, Hanabi tetap tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun. Cukup saat itu saja, saat ia mengatakan segala hal tentang Hinata dan Sasuke ke Nii-sannya dan keesokan harinya Hinata langsung diberangkatkan ke negeri nun jauh disana yang bahkan Hanabi tidak tahu tempat tinggal Hinata kala itu.

"Maaf Naruto-nii, hari sudah malam. Lebih baik kau pulang" kata Hanabi melepaskan genggaman Naruto yang masih memegang pundaknya.

"Tidak jangan seperti ini. Aku mohon, aku harus mengetahui semuanya."

"Untuk apa? Tidak cukupkah sekarang Naruto-nii bersama nee-sanku dan tou-san yang merestui bahkan sangat memaksakan semua hubungan ini?" Kata Hanabi sedikit berteriak, membuat Naruto kaget untuk yang kedua kalinya. Keturunan Hyuuga yang terkenal akan keanggunannya kini tengah berteriak marah padanya.

Perlahan Naruto mundur, menjaga jarak dari si bungsu keluarga Hyuuga itu. Gadis yang biasanya ramah dan selalu sopan dihadapannya sekarang berubah seakan menjadi singa mengamuk yang kapan saja akan menerkamnya.

"Masa lalu Hinata-nee adalah miliknya, tidak ada yang perlu dibuka kalau hanya akan menimbulkan luka. Jika Naruto-nii tidak siap akan semua itu, sebaiknya sekarang nii-san pergi. Pintu keluar belum berpindah dari tempatnya dan aku yakin kau juga masih belum lupa. Selamat malam" kata Hanabi dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri mematung.

Memang sebenarnya tidak baik untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan orang lain, tapi suara teriakan Hanabi membuat Hinata terusik dan bergegas pergi ke sumber teriakan itu. Hinata ragu untuk melangkah lebih jauh saat telinganya lagi-lagi mendengar perkataan adiknya dan Naruto, terlebih ada namanya yang terucap didalam sana.

Melihat wajah marah Hanabi dan napas adiknya yang tersengal-sengal itu membuat Hinata yakin bahwa ini adalah pembicaraan yang serius sangat sensitif. Tapi pembicaraan dalam hal apa yang dilakukan Naruto dan adiknya itu.

"Nee-san?"

Pikiran Hinata tersadar, Hanabi telah berdiri didepannya dengan air mata yang sudah berjatuhan. Dan dengan sedikit berlari, Hanabi memeluk Hinata. Tangisnya semakin kencang kala Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang adik.

"Maafkan aku. Aku bukanlah adik yang baik untukmu" kata Hanabi dengan terisak.

"Tenanglah Hanabi-chan. Semua akan baik-baik nee" kata Hinata menenangkan Hanabi walaupun ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak mengetahui apa yang dibicarakan Hanabi dan Naruto hingga adik kecilnya itu menangis tersedu-sedu seperti ini.

.

.

"S-siapa dia?"

"Hyuuga Hinata"

"Dan hubungannya denganmu?"

"Dia adalah cinta terakhirku"

.

..

...

End/Tbc

...

..

.

A/N : lohaaaa halooo haaaloow low low ha, shi balik lagi. Walaupun gada yang kangen. Waah terimakasih sangat buat yang udah mau review ff shi sebelumnya dan yang udah ngasih saran. Shi bakal coba buat rapihin tulisan semampu shi, dimaklumin yah masih tahap belajar juga hehe.

Eh udah ada yang nonton episode Naruto yang 496? Seriusss shi senyum-senyum sendiri liat scene Shika-tema uunccch kek ada sweet-sweetnya gitu, jadi pengin buat cerita tentang mereka hehe *yanginiajabelomkelar* *tepokjidat*

Kali ini shi datang bawa sequel nya secret love, bukan oneshoot lagi, niatnya ini berchapt, tapi mungkin shi bakal berubah pikiran, tergantung mood hehe, makanya review pleaseeee *ngeluarin jurus puppy eyes* biar shi tahu masih ada yang menantikan cerita ini apa ga (padahal ada yang mau baca aja udah bersyukur, wkwk)

Oke deh ga panjang lebar, semoga masih ada yang minat tau kelanjutannya jadi shi bisa ngelanjutin secepatnya. Terimakasih buat thumbnya, baik yang nge favorite nge follow nge review bahkan yang ngeread doang. Maaf kalo ceritanya masih acak-acakan, akhir kata ...

Dear Love,

Shirai Hato-chan


	2. Chapter 2

The only thing I have to do in life is die. Everything else is a choice, incluiding breathing Bigbang-

.

.

Disclaimer : All cast Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

And the story "Only you" belongs to Me

Sequel of Secret Love

Pair : Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga

Rate : T/T+

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Warning : Typo merajalela, OOC, Mainstream, alur kecepatan, tulisan acak adut, tidak memenuhi standar kamus besar bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar, Don't Like Don't read!

.

.

Sakura memegang erat sabuk pengaman yang ia kenakan. Pemuda disampingnya ini benar-benar gila. Ia pikir ini dimana hah? Sirkuit balapan atau jalur pedesaan yang tidak ada kendaraan berlalu lalang. Oh demi tuhan, ini adalah Tokyo, dimana setiap kendaraan pasti akan selalu ada dan pemuda ini mempertaruhkan nyawa dengan mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan 200 km/jam.

"Ya tuhan! Sasuke berhentilah bertindak bodoh!" Teriak Sakura untuk yang kesekian kalinya

Ciiiittttt! Hampir saja kening Sakura menyentuh dashboard mobil Sasuke jika ia tidak benar-benar memegang erat jok mobil Sasuke.

"Turun."

"Apa?" Sakura memastikan telinga nya tidak salah dengar.

"Aku bilang turun."

"Kau gila?! Ini sudah malam dan yaampun aku bahkan tidak tahu ini dimana," teriak Sakura lagi.

"Orangku akan menjemputmu, tunggulah di restoran itu. Kirimkan bil yang nantinya harus aku bayarkan. Sekarang turunlah." kata Sasuke mencoba menahan emosinya.

"Tidak! Kau fikir kau siapa huh seenaknya saja menyuruhku seperti itu. Aku tunanganmu."

"Demi tuhan! Turun! Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu" ujar Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura mencoba menahan airmatanya yang ia pastikan sebentar lagi akan tumpah.

Dengan perlahan Sakura membuka sabuk pengaman yang ia kenakan dan membuka pintu disebelahnya.

Sesaat setelah ia keluar, Sasuke benar-benar meninggalkannya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Dan disusul dengan airmata Sakura yang langsung terjatuh begitu saja.

Wanita mana yang tidak sakit hati saat tunangannya memiliki cinta yang lain. Walaupun dari pertama Sakura akui bahwa ia akan ikhlas jika nantinya Sasuke tidak mencintainya atau malah menduakannya, tapi Sakura tidak tahu kalau rasanya akan sesakit ini.

"Kau jahat, hik .. apa aku ini jelek, huh? Dasar pemuda bodoh" gumam Sakura yang saat ini sedang mabuk.

Dibandingkan masuk ke restoran yang Sasuke katakan, Sakura memilih masuk ke bar disebelahnya. Dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang seperti ini.

"Berhentilah minum-minum, Sakura!"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangan kesampingnya. Walaupun mabuk, tapi Sakura yakin bahwa lelaki disebelahnya adalah Kiba, senpai dikuliahnya dulu.

"Kau—"

"Jangan diteruskan, kau sudah mabuk seperti ini," kata Kiba mengambil gelas yang baru saja akan diteguk lagi oleh Sakura.

"Berapa tagihannya?" Tanya Kiba ke bartender didepan Sakura. Setelah membayar pesanan Sakura. Kiba membawa Sakura ke mobilnya.

"Uuhhh kau bau sekali. Ku kira hobimu akan berhenti namun ternyata lebih parah" gumam Kiba dan mulai melajukan mobilnya.

.

.

Hangover setelah mabuk berat itu memang begitu menyiksa. Bahkan Sakura tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa berada ditempat tidurnya dengan baju yang sudah berubah.

"Nona sudah sadar?" Tanya Ayame, pelayan wanita pribadinya yang baru saja masuk kekamarnya dengan membawa nampan berisikan sarapan diatasnya.

"Apa Sasuke yang mengantarkanku pulang?" Tanya Sakura tidak yakin.

"Bukan nona, tapi tuan Kiba."

"Kiba?" Sakura heran, seingatnya ia sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan senpainya itu. Tapi mengapa tiba-tiba sekarang ia diantar oleh sosok senpai nya itu.

"Iya nona, ini sarapannya nona. Tadi tuan Sasuke menelpon, dia akan datang jam 10 pagi ini," kata Ayame dan dengan refleks Sakura melihat ke arah jam dinding kamarnya. Sudah jam 9. Shit! Mengapa ia harus bangun sesiang ini.

"Letakkan saja di meja Ayame, aku akan mandi dulu" kata Sakura dan langsung masuk kekamar mandinya.

.

.

Yang terdengar diruangan itu hanyalah detik jarum jam. Walaupun keduanya duduk berhadapan dengan ditemani secangkir teh hangat, baik Sasuke maupun Sakura tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan sedari tadi.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan" kata Sasuke memulai obrolan mereka. Sakura bersungut. Harusnya lelaki itu mengucapkan kata maaf setelah meninggalkannya semalam, tapi yang ia dapat justru diluar dugaan.

"S-siapa dia?" Tanya Sakura yang walau bagaimanapun tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya.

"Hyuuga Hinata" jawab Sasuke.

Sakura tahu nama itu, ada di dalam setiap obrolan teman-teman Sasuke tadi malam saat ia menemani Sasuke.

"Dan apa hubungannya denganmu?"

"Dia adalah cinta terakhirku."

Perkataan itu adalah mutlak. Sakura tahu hal itu. Tidak ada yang bisa dibantah. Jika lelaki lain akan berusaha menyembunyikan perihal kekasih gelapnya, maka berbeda dengan Sasuke. Lelaki ini justru dengan terang-terangan memperkenalkan Hinata sebagai cintanya didepan tunangannya sendiri.

"Dan aku pastikan akan berlaku sampai kapanpun. Hubungan ini salah. Aku tidak ingin kau terlalu menaruh harapan didalamnya" ujar Sasuke.

"Tapi kita bisa—"

"Tidak ada kata mencoba. Dan aku juga tak ingin. Kau sebaiknya carilah pria lain mulai dari sekarang, karena cepat atau lambat aku akan mengakhiri semua ini."

"Tidak bisakah kita bersama Sasuke? Ayahku dan tou-sanmu sangat menaruh harapan pada kita. Ini bukan hanya soal cinta, tapi juga bisnis mereka Sasuke. Perusahaan mu dan perusahaan tou-san yang menjadi taruhannya dan juga persahabatan kedua orang tua kita."

"Maka aku ingin kita mengakhirinya dengan baik-baik jika begitu semua tidak ada yang perlu dikorbankan" ujar Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Tidak ada hubungan yang diakhiri dengan baik-baik Sasuke jika itu menyangkut perjodohan" kata Sakura geram. "Kau fikir aku mau menerima semua ini? Aku sudah melepaskan semuanya demi tou-san, termasuk cintaku. Dan aku tidak ingin semua berakhir dengan sia-sia" lanjut Sakura marah.

"Dengarkan aku Sakura, kau salah. Yang mempunyai pikiranmu, dirimu bahkan hatimu itu cuma kau seorang. Ayah ataupun ibumu sekalipun tidak berhak memaksakan semuanya" kata Sasuke.

"Kau bisa dengan seenaknya mengatakan itu karena kau adalah laki-laki, Sasuke. Seorang pria. Tapi aku adalah wanita yang cuma bisa menuruti semuanya. Termasuk permintaan dan paksaan keluargaku, aku mohon Sasuke. Bekerja samalah denganku."

"Maafkan aku" kata Sasuke yang langsung berdiri meninggalkan Sakura yang sudah menangis ditempatnya.

Sebenarnya yang ditangisi oleh Sakura bukanlah kepergian Sasuke. Tapi karena kebodohannya. Karena sekarang ia baru menyadari bahwa apa yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar, seharusnya dulu ia tidak mengorbankan cintanya. Tapi sekarang, semua seakan menjadi sia-sia. Dirinya akan ditinggalkan Sasuke dan tidak akan mendapat cinta yang tulus dari orang yang ia cintai dulu.

.

.

Sasuke sudah kembali ketempat kerjanya. Pikirannya mulai penat. Bagaimanapun ia harus menyelesaikan semua ini dan mengembalikan Hinata kepelukannya. Tapi melihat reaksi Sakura tadi membuatnya berpikir bahwa ini akan menjadi hal yang sulit. Dan sepertinya pertama-tama ia akan membawa seseorang yang sudah ia pikirkan jauh-jauh hari itu.

"Apa kau sudah sampai?" Tanya Sasuke menelpon seseorang yang ia butuhkan itu

"..."

"Baguslah kalau begitu, aku menunggu kabar baik darimu."

Hanya pembicaraan singkat namun membuat Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Perlahan Hinata, tunggu aku" gumamnya

.

.

Kediaman Hyuuga tidak seperti biasanya. Biasanya tempat itu akan sunyi dan sepi namun berbanding terbalik hari ini. Para pelayan sibuk mengurusi hal ini itu, ada saja yang dikerjakan membuat Hinata sendiri pusing melihatnya.

"Apa ada tamu penting tou-san?" Gumam Hinata sendiri. Namun dirinya tidak mau ambil pusing, toh nantinya dia akan mengetahuinya.

Makan siang kali ini lagi-lagi berbeda. Keluarganya lengkap, ah minus Neji, pikir Hinata. Tidak biasanya juga tou-sannya menyempatkan makan siang dirumah, biasanya ia justru tidak akan bertemu dengan pria itu hingga seharian penuh.

"Apa hari ini istimewa?" Tanya Hinata bingung, Hanabi memandangnya ikut bingung.

"Ya, hari ini perusahaan ayah mulai bekerja sama dengan perusahaan ternama perusahaan Sano'O," ujar Hiashi

"Bukankah itu perusahaan yang baru saja sukses, tou-san?" Tanya Hanabi

"Memang, tapi justru sangat menguntungkan. Perusahaan itu selalu mempunyai ide-ide baru yang bahkan tak terfikirkan."

"Tapi tetap saja, tidak istimewa karena Neji-nii tidak disini" gumam Hanabi

"Kata siapa aku tidak disini."

Hanabi dan Hinata bersamaan menoleh ke arah datangnya suara itu dan yang mereka dapatkan adalah kakak lelakinya yang tampan datang dan berdiri sembari merentangkan tangan. Sontak Hinata juga Hanabi langsung berhambur ke pelukan Neji, anak sulung dikeluarga Hyuuga.

"Nii-saaaaan, kami rindu nii-san" ujar Hanabi mulai sesegukan.

"Nii-san juga merindukan 2 sayap malaikat nii-san" kata Neji mengecup puncuk kepala Hinata dan Hanabi bergantian.

"Selamat datang kembali nii-san" kata Hinata masih memeluk Neji. Neji tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukannya pada adik-adik tercintanya itu dan menghampiri Hiashi.

"Apa kabar tou-san?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Duduklah, kita makan bersama" ujar Hiashi yang disambut anggukan oleh Neji.

Waktu terus berlalu dan tak terasa malam kini telah datang. Neji, si putra kebanggaan keluarga Hyuuga berjalan menuju kamar Hinata. Setelah mengetuk pintu dan mendapat izin dari Hinata, Neji masuk dan duduk di sofa yang berada dikamar itu.

"Nii-san belum tidur?" Tanya Hinata yang sedang membaca novel diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Belum, bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Neji memandang adiknya yang cantik itu.

"Seperti yang Nii-san lihat, apa ada yang ingin nii-san katakan padaku?"

"Um" kata Neji diikuti dengan sebuah anggukan. Hinata memandang kakaknya penasaran.

"Aku ingin kau menjaga kesehatanmu, Hinata. Kembalilah memakan makanan manusia dengan layak. Terakhir kali aku melihatmu, pipi gembilmu masih terlihat dan merona, sekarang, semua menjadi lusuh"

"Nii-san kira aku barang rongsokan sampai lusuh" ujar Hinata menggerutu dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Neji berjalan menghampiri Hinata dan membawa adiknya itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku yang belum bisa menjadi kakak yang baik untukmu hingga kau harus menjalani semua ini."

"Tidak apa-apa nii-san, aku .. aku bahagia. Jika yang nii-san maksud mengenai hubunganku dengan Naruto, aku .. aku menerimanya, Naruto adalah orang yang baik, tou-san benar, tidak mungkin ada orang tua yang ingin anaknya tidak bahagia. Mungkin dengan adanya Naruto, semuanya akan berakhir baik-baik saja" kata Hinata yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Neji mengusap lembut rambut Hinata.

"Nii-san berjanji, bahwa akan membuatmu menemukan kebahagiaanmu, hime" kata Neji yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Hinata "sekarang tidurlah, jangan terlalu sering tidur larut malam. Oyasumi, hime" lanjut Neji dan mengecup kening Hinata.

.

.

"Kita bertemu lagi."

"Hn."

"Dan apa yang kau ingin negosiasikan, Tuan Uchiha?"

"Aku ingin kau melepaskannya, Uzumaki naruto"

.

..

...

Tbc

...

..

.

A/N : firstly, shi mau ngucapin terimakasih sangat buat yang udah ngereview dan yang udah sempet-sempetin ngebaca ff ini. Secondly, shi juga mau minta maaf kalau alurnya ga menarik dan mungkin ceritanya gampang ketebak endingnya. Shi berusaha semampu mungkin buat ngerapihin tulisan shi.

Next chapt mungkin shi bakal sedikit lama buat updatenya karena sebentar lagi shi bakal sidang buat pkl, mohon doanya yaaaa *bow* tapi shi janji gabakal gantungin ff ini walaupun ga ada yang baca juga, haha *ketawagajelas* tapi (lagi) mungkin shi bakal update cepet kalau shi udah dapet semangat dan review yang bisa ningkatin mood shi.

Okeoke, the last shi ucapin, mohon maaf kalau ada salah kata. Akhir kata ..

Dear Love,

Shirai


End file.
